It is previously known to measure a position of a vehicle pedal by detection of a rotation around a vehicle pedal shaft. The rotation can be detected by moving a magnetic element over a magnetic field sensing component/sensor, such as a Hall element.
Previously known commercial solutions have placed the centre of the magnet field sensing component in the centre of rotation of the shaft in order to reduce the wear of the parts and to increase the accuracy. Such a placement is however space requiring in an axial direction, which is a disadvantage since there is often a lack of space around the pedal gear in a vehicle.
However, there also exist prior art that solve this problem and place the sensor outside of the axis of rotation of the pedal.
Such a prior art solution is for example described in EP1801542A2, which discloses a pedal with a sensor device for detection of an angle of rotation around a shaft. The sensor device comprises a magnetic element, which is mounted at a rotatable arm which is mounted around the axis of rotation of the pedal and a stator with a magnetic field sensing sensor. The sensor generates a signal originating from magnetic interaction between the movable magnetic element and the sensor which is statically mounted.
A further solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,816,913B2. This document describes a pedal with a sensor device for detection of an angle of rotation of the pedal. The sensor device comprises a movable part comprising magnets, said part being mounted at the pedal, and a stationary part which comprises a magnetic field sensing component. The sensor device is arranged radially outside of the axis of rotation of the pedal and generates a signal originating from magnetic interaction between the static and the movable part.
Previously known systems use strong and expensive magnets and are difficult to control in axial direction. In order to be able to maintain the accuracy of readings also after a time of use and wear, the distance between sensor and magnet has to be controlled.
The construction described in the present application offers a solution to the above discussed problems.
In connection with prior art solutions also the calibration of the detection device has been problematic. The present construction solves also these problems.